Freddy vs Michael
by Aking0424
Summary: Michael and Freddy are fighting over the life of a girl. But when they approach the girl at the same time, the competition gets violent


Freddy vs Michael  
  
I The shadow of a tall man standing over Nancy's bed was riddled with waves as the window shades drifted back and forth in the moving winds. The tool held tightly at his side reflected the dim moonlight which passed in through the window and slightly illuminated Nancy's peril struck face as her night terrors persisted in haunting her, as they would until the day she died.  
[Nancy was careful not to make any noise as she crept through the maze of pipes and boilers in the boiler room beneath the school. Goosebumps were rising on her flesh and the hair on her neck stood on end. Her stomach tightened and seemed to rise up in to her rib cage. Her shirt and recently knitted sweater clung to her torso from the sweat being emmitted from her body. Part of it from the heat, part of it from the terror. She jumped and knocked her back against one of the boilers when she heard the noise that felt like she were being stabbed in her ears. It was the sound of nails on a chalkboard. 'Maybe it was claws on a metal pipe, Nancy,' her mind said. 'Maybe it was the sound of your death in the distance.' "Ooh, Na-ancy," the deep, rotted voice tuned. "Welcome back..."] She was new, the figure thought. She had come to Haddonfield, his territory. She was his now. He loosened his grip on the knife and held it only between his thumb and forefinger so it spun 180 degrees in his hand. The tip now directed to the floor. He stretched out his arm and leveled the knife with Nancy's chest... [Nancy broke into a sprint, dodging the pipes as she ran. His cackling laugh echoed throughout the boiler room. She turned her head as she ran, looking behind her to see if he was close behind. He was nowhere in sight. Just as she turned her head back to her front, she slammed into Freddy Krueger's chest. He cry of terror echoed louder in the boiler room than Freddy's previous cackle as she clamped her arms tightly around his biceps.] Nancy opened her eyes to find Freddy lying on top of her in her bed, his claws raised high above his head. And above his claws, was a pale face that struck terror and refuge into her heart. Michael Myers's knife was plummetted into Freddy's back, a few inches to the left of his spine. He cried out in pain. He involuntarily threw his claws down onto the bed, impaling Nancy through her stomach. Her body thrived in place. She duge her head deep into her pillow as she gasped for air. A string of blood trailed down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Freddy pushed himself to his knees and fumbled his claws around behind his back in search of the knife handle. Just before his hand could come across it, Michael tore it from his already decomposing flesh. Freddy moaned in pain. He turned his head to Michael to find his attacker. He grinned to find that it was nobody but a man in a mask. That's what you thought about Jason, he thought. He swung his claws all the way aroudn coming in from the right. Three of them sliced through Michael's shirt and drew thin lines of blood from his flesh. Michael stepped back and looked down at his stomach. He looked back at Freddy and slightly tilted his head to the side. Freddy jumped off the bed, tackling Michael to the ground. They were both thrown in to a sudden state of panic. They each began puncturing eachother's torsos with their weapons. After sevral dozen injections, Michael dropped his knife. He instead, grabbed Freddy by his shoulders, threw his knee in to Freddy's crotch and tossed him across the room. Michael took his knife from the floor and slowly got to his feet, holding a cupped hand over the left side of his stomach where his intestines had dripped out. He leaned back and pushed them back into his stomach with his index and middle finger, shuddering at the stinging sensation. He stood hunched over in pain, holding his knife ahead of him life an injured old man. The blood spilling from his mouth began to pour from the neck of his maks and over his shirt. He watched in a fighting stance as Freddy got to his feet. He used the wall as support as he dragged his body against it, leaving a streak of blood that went from the bottom of the wall to where he stood straight. Blood also leaked from his mouth, but was barely noticeable in front of his burned, mutilated skin. Freddy limped forward, holding his hand high and his claws directed at Michael's face. He approached the shape and dropped his hand down as hard as possible. Michael blocked it with his arm. They stood in the center of the room now. Each one rapidly releasing massive amounts of blood, and each one trembling as their forearms pushed against one another's. Michel dropped his knife so it landed in his free hand. Freddy looked down at it I terror as Michael plunged it in to the stomach of the striped Christmas sweater. Freddy slightly hunched forward and moaned. Blood now poured from his chin like a sink faucet. He threw up his free hand and clamped it as tightly as possible around Michael's throat. Michael's figure striaghtened from the force of Freddy's grip. The boogeyman threw another stab into Freddy's stomach. Freddy screamed and let go of Michael's neck. Instead, he grabbed his hair, and with one powerful tug, tore it from Michael's head. His scarred, burned, face revealed remnants of what had once been a quite handsome man. His left eyelid had been torn and was partially turned inside out from his first encounter with Laurie Strode. Michael stumbled back, moving his forearm from Freddy's. Freddy fell to his knees before him; his arms at his side. He raised his claws and threw them forward again, sticking them into Michael's bladder. The shape hunched forward again, and fell to his knees in front of Freddy. Freddy turned his claws around in circles inside Michael's stomach. Michael cocked his arm for the final blow and shot it up with all of his force. The blade was thrown through the bottom of Freddy's jaw. Michael pushed it up until nothing but the handle protruded from Freddy's neck. The tip of the blade had come to a stop a quarter through Freddy's brain. Freddy began to convulse violently atop the knife's handle. He moved his lips in a desperate attempt to say something. "Trick ow' treat, bitch." He jammed his index and middle claws into Michael's eyes. He continued to push his blades deeper into Michael's eyes, but his life faded away when he was mere centimeters away from Michael's brain. Nancy lay in her bed. She felt nothing but satisfaction when she saw Freddy's corpse fall back to the floor. She smiled as he she slipped away into unconsciousness.  
The End 


End file.
